Power Rangers: Revenge of the Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig
by mmprfan5000
Summary: Rita Repulsa brings back two of her most dangerous monsters to fight the Power Rangers together! Pudgy Pig has an insatiable appetite for the rangers' power weapons, and without those they'll be nothing to stop the hungry Terror Toad from swallowing the teens one by one! Will the Rangers outsmart this hungry duo? Or will they become the Terror Toad's next tasty meal?
1. Chapter 1

**At Rita's Moon Base:**

"Oooooh I have such a headache!" moaned the sorceress Rita as she rubbed her forehead in agony. She had just witnessed Zordon's mighty morphin power rangers destroy yet another one of her monsters and foil her latest plot to conquer earth. "Those pesky rangers defeat every monster I can throw at them!"

"They work too well together as a team!" whined Baboo. "It's just not fair!"

Rita's face lit up. "That's it!" exclaimed the sorceress. "If those rangers can work together as a team then so can my monsters!"

"An interesting strategy!" Finster chimed in. "We could send two monsters at once, designed to work together!"

"It's genius!" exclaimed Rita, "and I think I've got just the perfect duo in mind... time to get to work Finster!"

**At Angel Grove Youth Center:**

"Here, like this" Kim cartwheeled into a handstand on the gymnastics mat as Trini watched carefully. Jason and Zack were lifting weights in the corner.

"It's more about balance than arm strength" Kim dropped into a somersault and sprung to her feet.

"If you say so!" replied Trini, "I still can't seem to get the hang of it!"

"You will!" Kim encouraged, "just give it some time!"

Jason and Zack walked over to join them, "seems like its been a while since Rita's tried anything," Jason remarked, "maybe she's starting to give up after the beating we've been giving her lately!"

No sooner had Jason finished speaking, Billy ran in panting.

"Guys! Trouble at the park! It looks like Pudgy Pig is back!" Billy announced.

"Well, guess I spoke too soon!" replied Jason, "It's morphin time!"

**At Angel Grove Park:**

The rangers arrived at the park to discover Pudgy Pig running about devouring picnic baskets as civilians ran in fear!

"Alright porker, the picnic's over!" shouted Jason as he readied his dragonstrike sword. The rangers were about to attack when they heard a loud splash come from the park pond...

"T-t-t-t-TOAD!" a bystander yelled as they sprinted away.

"Oh rangers! I'm baaaack! And hungrier than ever!"

The group turned around towards the pond and immediately recognized Rita's Terror Toad, an enormous toad monster with an appetite for humans, especially teenagers with attitude!

"Oh god, not this thing again!" moaned Kim. In their last encounter the Terror Toad had nearly defeated the rangers by swallowing them whole, one by one, it was a last second shot from Kim's power bow that freed the others from the toad's belly and saved the day.

"It's payback time!" The monstrous toad advanced towards the group from the front as Pudgy Pig approached the rangers flank.

"Oh man! Two monsters at once! Rita is starting to step up her game!" Zack remarked, with a hint of concern.

"We can do this guys!" Jason encouraged, "Remember: just don't let Pudgy Pig near your weapons, and don't let that overgrown toad catch you with it's energy tongue!"

"Enough chat, time to EAT!" declared the Terror Toad as it bull-rushed towards the rangers, splitting the group as Billy and Kim dodged left while Jason, Zack, and Trini dodged right.

The Terror Toad spun back around and moved towards Jason, Zack, and Trini while Pudgy Pig engaged Billy and Kim.

"Billy, Kim, you guys handle the porker while we take care of toad face here!" ordered Jason.

"I think we should stick together!" yelled Kim, remembering that splitting the group was what got them in trouble during their last encounter with the Terror Toad.

"You've got your orders!" replied Jason.

Kim had no time to protest. Pudgy Pig charged towards her and Billy, using its hooves to knock the duo backwards with a devastating spin attack.

Meanwhile, Jason, Zack, and Trini jumped simultaneously at the Terror Toad, pinning the monster down with their combined strength.

"Pathetic!" mocked the toad as it sprung upwards and easily repelled the trio, sending them flying in three separate directions. "You all are going to be an easier meal than I expected!"

Trini hit the ground hard, knocking her saber daggers from her hands. She pulled herself to her feet to recover her weapons when, suddenly, an overpowering gust swept them out of her reach... and right into Pudgy Pig's mouth!

"NOO!" Trini cried out as she watched the gluttonous pig devour her only weapons.

"Trini, watch out!" yelled Jason, but it was too late...

The ranger gasped in shock as she felt the Terror Toad's slimy tongue wrap around her arms and waist. Her eyes went wide with horror as she realized what was about to happen...

"COME TO POPPA!" exclaimed the Terror Toad as it yanked hard on its tongue.

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" screamed Trini as she was flung into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth. With her arms pinned to her sides by the tongue, there was nothing she could do. The toad began to swallow.

"Wait, don't! WAIT!" was all the teen could think to say as she went headfirst down the toad's gullet and into its massive belly.

"Trini!" Kim yelled. Before the others could even register what was happening the yellow ranger was simply... gone.

The Terror Toad grew fatter as an image of Trini's helmet appeared on its stomach.

"Yum! Yum! Delicious!" mocked the toad as it slapped its belly. "Now that I've had an appetizer, who's next on the menu!? Step on up because this toad is famished and you all look good enough to eat!"

"OK, that was bad..." announced Billy as the rangers regrouped, "If that pig eats your weapon the Terror Toad will eat YOU!"

"We need to try and focus our attention on one of them!" Billy proposed a strategy, but before the rangers could organize the Terror Toad jumped directly at Billy and Zach, punching them backwards as it landed. Seizing the opportunity, Jason flipped behind the toad and delivered a powerful slash with his dragonstrike sword across the monster's back. Sparks flew as the hit connected, but the Terror Toad was completely unharmed.

"Cut the crap!" yelled the toad as it spun around and slammed Jason sideways with the back of its webbed hand. In a matter of seconds, Kim was the only one of the rangers left standing!

"Time to be eaten pinky!" exclaimed the toad as its horn began to glow. "I bet you taste like bubble gum!"

A yellow energy tongue shot out from the horn and flew towards Kim!

"We're putting you on a diet!" Kim yelled defiantly as she rolled backwards, avoiding the attack as the energy tongue sailed over its target.

"I don't like fast food!" declared the toad, "Let's see you dodge this!"

The toad followed up by launching multiple blasts of energy from its horn that spread out into a wide arc as they flew. Kim attempted to somersault away but was caught at the edge of the blast and knocked backwards onto the ground. Kim landed hard on her back, she sprung to her feet as the rangers recovered and regrouped.

"That was a close one." thought Kim, "This isn't going well at all..."

"That toad hits hard!" Zack said as he caught his breath.

"We need to stick to the plan guys", ordered Jason, "just like last time, hit the weak spot on its neck and we'll win!"

"But the weak spot is only visible when it's eating someone!" argued Kim.

"I know", Jason replied, "I'll be the bait, I'll be counting on that aim of yours Kim!"

"Wait! It's too risky!" Kim tried to object, but Jason was already charging towards the Terror Toad.

"Looks like we've got a volunteer to be lunch!" croaked the toad.

"EAT THIS!" yelled Jason as he jumped into the air, his dragonstrike sword raised.

"Don't mind if I do! Nice of you to make yerself such an easy target!" the toad chuckled as it launched its extendable tongue.

In one swift motion the tongue slapped Jason's sword from his grip and coiled around his waist. Before anyone could react, the Terror Toad's tongue retracted, pulling Jason into its open mouth!

"Now Kim!" Jason cried out as the hungry toad began gulping him down headfirst, revealing a hidden face under its lower jaw each time it swallowed.

Kim knocked an arrow and took aim.

"HMPH! Shoot it now!" Jason's cries became muffled as a loud GULP brought him further in.

"I've almost got it!" Kim shouted as she tried to steady her aim.

GULP!

Jason was now swallowed up to his knees!

"Just shoot it!" Zack blurted out.

Kim released the arrow and watched nervously as it flew towards the toad.

WHOOOSH!

Pudgy Pig exhaled a gust of wind that deflected the arrow off course!

As the others watched in horror, the Terror Toad swallowed Jason completely with one last disgusting GULP! His helmet appeared next to Trini's on the toad's enormous stomach.

"Oh... My... God..." Kim was stunned.

"Well that could have gone better!" Billy shouted, beginning to panic somewhat.

After devouring Jason's sword, Pudgy Pig rejoined the toad as the two monsters began advancing towards the three remaining rangers.

"Nice try! But I'm afraid you won't be ruining my meal this time! Now, who wants to join yellow and red?" The Terror Toad mocked as it patted its bloated belly. "They're right inside!"

Billy, Zack, and Kim stepped back nervously, keeping some distance between themselves and the pair of hungry monsters.

"Alpha, we've got a problem!" Billy radioed the command center, "Trini and Jason have been eaten!"

"I see," replied Alpha, "It appears that Rita's monsters have learned to work cooperatively. If Pudgy Pig consumes your weapons you'll be defenseless. You need to focus your attention on Pudgy Pig before targeting the Terror Toad."

"Just how the hell do we do focus on Pudgy Pig without becoming that toad's dinner!" stammered Kim.

"Calculating... Give me a minute"

"You can't win this time rangers!" declared the Terror Toad, "Why not just give up now and save yerselves the trouble! Just drop your weapons and I'll promise to swallow the three of you quickly!"

The Terror Toad licked its huge jaws as it advanced towards the rangers.

"Ugh, I don't know if I should be afraid, disgusted, or both!" muttered Kim.

"Definitely both!" replied Billy.

The two monsters charged simultaneously towards the trio.

Kim loosed another arrow at the toad, but with its weak spot hidden under its lower jaw the arrow was merely deflected harmlessly. She was in the process of lining up another shot when a surge of speed from the Terror Toad caught her by surprise!

BOING!

The fat toad slammed its gut into Kim as it bull rushed, knocking her 15 ft backwards before she landed hard on her back. Kim kipped to her feet just in time to side-step the toad's energy tongue again.

"If at first ya don't succeed, do it again!" the Terror Toad declared as it launched its energy tongue a second time.

Kim cartwheeled sideways, narrowly avoiding the follow-up attack before loosing another arrow at the toad, only to watch her shot bounce off its thick hide.

Meanwhile, Billy and Zack were engaging Pudgy Pig. Billy spun his tricera spear over his head before slashing horizontally at the overgrown pig. The monster used its hooves to parry Billy's attack... leaving itself open to a vertical strike from Zack's moth breaker axe! The impact knocked Pudgy Pig to the ground. Billy and Zack readied a follow up attack, but were sent flying as Pudgy Pig exhaled a violent wind gust while on its back.

"I don't like our odds..." remarked Zack as the rangers regrouped. "We'll never line up a shot at the Terror Toad's weak spot while Pudgy Pig's gust attacks are pummeling us."

"I recommend you rangers retreat to the command center!" beeped Alpha over their communicators.

"Copy that," replied Zack, "you heard him guys, let's go, we need a new strategy."

"We can't just leaven Trini and Jason!" Kim protested

"We won't be of much use to them if we're eaten too!" Zack yelled.

Reluctantly, Kim turned and sprinted off with the others back towards the command center...

**At the command center:**

"Damn!" Zack shouted as he slammed his fists onto the table, "Since when did Rita's monsters become smart enough to work together!?"

"I don't know," replied Billy, "But if we don't figure out a better strategy we're going to be toad food, literally!"

"I'm bringing more firepower!" Zack declared as he holstered a blade blaster.

"The energy will only be reflected off of the Terror Toad, Zack!" Kim tried to argue but before she could get anywhere an alarm sounded throughout the command center as Alpha hurried in.

"Ay yi yay! The Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig are attacking the high school!"

The view screen switched to show footage of the two hungry monsters entering Angel Grove High!

"My god! The students will be an all-u-can-eat buffet for the Terror Toad!" Kim exclaimed.

Skipping class, as usual, Bulk and Skull were the first to encounter the monsters.

"Just what the heck are you two supposed to be? A little early for Halloween, don't ya think?" teased Bulk.

"This looks so fake..." said Skull as he poked Pudgy Pig's huge nose.

The Terror Toad slowly lowered its mouth towards Bulk and opened up wide.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Bulk as he leaned in to get a closer look, "look at all these teeth!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." groaned Billy, shaking his head at the view screen.

THUD!

Without warning the Terror Toad's huge jaws clamped down around Bulk.

"HMMMFFF! Skull! Help! Get this thing offa me!" whined the chubby teen as he tried to pull himself out.

The Terror Toad raised its head up, lifting Bulk off his feet as he started to slide helplessly down the toad's gullet. Skull turned to help, he grabbed onto one of Bulk's shoes and pulled with everything he had!

POP!

The shoe quickly popped off as Bulk slid in further and Skull stumbled backwards onto the floor. He stood up to try again but was pulled away by a wind gust from Pudgy Pig! His backpack was ripped right off his shoulders but the stubborn bully held on to it anyways.

"Hey, let it go!" yelled Skull as he held on.

Finally his grip gave out and the pack went flying into Pudgy Pig's mouth. By the time Skull turned back around, Bulk was halfway down the Terror Toad's throat!

"Oh my god there are other people in here!" Bulk's muffled shouts could be heard as the teen flailed his legs about desperately, but it was completely useless.

"It's the Power Rangers! I see yellow, red, ..."

SLUUUURRRRPPP!

As Skull watched in horror, the Terror Toad leaned back and devoured the plump student.

"YUMMMY!" the toad croaked in contentment as its belly expanded, "He was a fat one!"

Skull stood, frozen in terror, wishing he had stayed in class just for once!

"Skull! Get me outta here!" Bulk's plea for help emanated from inside the Terror Toad's bulging stomach.

URRRRRP!

The Terror Toad burped loudly, causing Bulk's other shoe to fly out of its mouth.

AHHHHHHHH!

Skull screamed and ran down the hallway as quickly as he could!

"Where ya going, twerp?"

The toad launched its extendable tongue and lassoed the fleeing student. Skull continued to run, stretching the tongue like a rubber band until it snapped back, carrying the wailing bully back down the hall and into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth. The scrawny teen was gobbled up in a matter of seconds, his shocked image appeared next to Bulk's on the Terror Toad's belly.

"We've got to get down there before those two devour the entire school!" declared Billy.

"But we still don't have a better strategy!" said Kim.

"We'll figure something out." replied Zack, "It's morphin time!"

"May the power protect you!" said Zordon as the rangers teleported out.

**Angel Grove High School:**

By the time the rangers arrived at the high school, chaos had erupted. The two monsters had made their way into the school cafeteria, where Pudgy Pig was eating everything in sight while the students tried to escape.

"Guys, if we can distract the monsters that will give everyone a chance to escape!" Billy proposed.

"Gotcha," acknowledged Zack, "now where's that overgrown toad?"

Just then, a cry for help caught Zack's attention, he turned and saw that the Terror Toad had cornered Angela!

"NO! Get away from her!" the ranger yelled in protest.

"Friend of yours?" exclaimed the toad, "She looks tasty!"

"What the hell is this thing!?" Angela yelled as she pressed her back up against the wall. "Just look at the size of that mouth!"

"How does it go...? All the better to EAT you with my dear!" the monstrous toad licked its jaws and opened up wide!

"Oh totally gross!" Angela whined in disgust, "If you're that hungry why don't you try the cafeteria food!"

Thinking quickly, Angela grabbed a tray of cafeteria food and hurled it into the toad's gaping mouth.

"Have some chicken nuggets!"

The tray immediately vanished down the toad's gullet.

She hurled another tray in.

"Cheeseburger?"

It was gone in a second. Running out of options Angela grabbed a tray of broccoli and threw it in.

"YUCK!" whined the toad as it spat out the tray. "I hate veggies! Bring on the meat!"

"Let me find you a nice steak!" Angela stammered, she was now only inches from the Terror Toad's gaping maw, "Ewwww, and maybe some Tic-Tac's for that breath!"

"Angela!" screamed Zack. The rangers began sprinting towards the trapped student.

WHOOSH!

The group was sent flying mid-stride by a wind gust from Pudgy Pig!

By the time the rangers had recovered, Angela was completely out of food to throw!

"Take cover!" yelled Kim as she noticed Pudgy Pig inhaling.

The rangers ducked behind cafeteria columns as Pudgy Pig exhaled and sent half a dozen lunch tables flying towards the rangers.

"Thanks for the appetizers!" said the toad menacingly, "but now I think it's time for the main course!"

Zack watched in horror as the toad grabbed Angela and lifted her off her feet.

"NO! No-no-no-AHHH!" Angela screamed as she was shoved headfirst into the Terror Toad's open mouth!

"GOD DAMMIT NO!" Zack yelled as he began sprinting toward the toad.

The Terror Toad swallowed once, engulfing Angela's torso.

Zack could tell he wasn't going to make it in time. The ranger drew his blade blaster from its holster and took aim.

"Let her go!" he yelled before opening fire on the toad. There was a blinding flash as the energy as the energy from the shot was reflected off of the Terror Toad and directed back towards Zack, knocking him to the ground as he dropped the blade blaster.

The unscathed Terror Toad didn't even react to the attack. Instead it continued swallowing Angela, even as she kicked and struggled uselessly.

"HMMMF! GET OFFA ME YOU SLIMY..." Angela protested as she gave one last kick before vanishing down into the Terror Toad's huge stomach.

"You bastard!" Zack screamed in anger.

The Terror Toad grew even fatter as an image of Angela's face, appeared on its belly.

"What a delicious meal!" exclaimed the toad as it smacked its lips, "she tasted like chicken!"

Rage started to build inside Zack as he thought about his failure to save Angela...

"Cool down Zack," Kim tried to calm the enraged black ranger, "we need to focus on Pudgy Pig before we can rescue everyone who's been eaten by the Terror Toad."

"Ok, you're right..." Zack was beginning to come to his senses when...

UUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!

The Terror Toad belched up Angela's slime covered hair band, sending it flying through the air to Zack's feet.

"Heh, well I guess she won't be needing that anymore!" the Terror Toad chuckled as it patted Angela's shocked image on its swollen gut.

"You'll pay for that!" Zack snapped, he charged towards the Terror Toad in an all-out one ranger assault!

"Wait for us!" Kim yelled as she and Billy ran to assist the Black ranger.

They had nearly caught up to Zack when they were sent flying by another wind gust from Pudgy Pig! Caught completely by surprise, the Blue and Pink rangers crashed into a table on the other side of the cafeteria with a THUD.

Zack reached the Terror Toad and raised his axe to swing for the monster's head!

"Payback time!" the furious ranger yelled as he swung down and severed the Terror Toad's horn from its head.

"YEOUCH!" the toad reeled back in pain, exposing it's weak spot!

Zack raised his axe again and prepared to swing for the monster's throat.

"You've had it!"

WHOOOSH!

Suddenly, his axe was ripped out of his grip.

"NOOO!" Zack glanced behind him and watched as his axe was sucked right into Pudgy Pig's mouth! He then turned to face the monstrous Terror Toad as it recovered from the blow.

"Now you've got me hopping mad!" declared the toad, "I don't care if you taste like tofu! You're next!"

Zack started to back away when he felt a strong gust of air building up behind him... he couldn't budge! The gust became stronger, forcing Zack to stagger forwards: Pudgy Pig was blowing him right towards the Terror Toad!

Billy and Kim were just recovering from being hurtled across the cafeteria when they saw what was happening.

"FEED ME PIGGIE!" the Terror Toad taunted as it lowered its mouth and opened wide!

"Guys! Help!" Zack yelled as he stumbled towards the waiting jaws of the carnivorous toad!

Kim and Billy sprinted towards their teammate as quickly as they could... but it was too late!

"WOAH!" the disarmed ranger cried out as he was blown headfirst into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth.

"Zack, NOOO!" Kim screamed in terror as the toad leaned back, causing the helpless ranger to slide down its throat.

"You power rangers... GULP!... are really... SLUURRRP!...tasty!" the gluttonous toad exclaimed despite Zack's flailing legs still sticking out of its mouth. Kim couldn't bear to watch. The toad took a few quick gulps and swallowed the ranger whole.

"It's all happening again!" Kim thought to herself as she watched Zack's helmet appear next to Angela's face.

"And then there were two!" mocked the toad. "It's over! Why not give up and join your ranger pals!"

"Let them go now!" Kim yelled defiantly.

"Now why would I do that!?" The bloated toad let out a loud chuckle as it rubbed its enormous, ranger-filled stomach. "They feel so good in my belly!"

Kim was visibly shaken, preoccupied with the thought of becoming the next human meal for the Terror Toad.

"We can do this Kim! It's still two against two." Billy encouraged, "If you can distract the Terror Toad I think I can take care of Pudgy Pig!"

Kim shook off her fear as best as she could "OK... let's do it!" she replied.

"On 3 I'm hitting that Pig with everything I've got," yelled Billy, "one... two... THREE!"

Billy jumped forwards and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to Pudgy Pig's head, sending the monster flying sideways into a cafeteria column before it crashed onto the ground and was motionless. Simultaneously, Kim unloaded half a dozen arrows in rapid succession at the Terror Toad, all deflected harmlessly off of the monster's invulnerable hide. However, instead of turning it's attention towards Kim the Terror Toad completely ignored the attack and turned to face Billy!

"Over here fly breath!" Kim desperately tried to distract the toad, but it wasn't working!

"He's mine!" yelled Billy as he leapt towards the pig and raised his spear to deliver a coup de grace!

"Wait!" Kim tried to stop him, but he was already in the middle of attacking, "It's a trap!"

Just as Billy was landing, Pudgy Pig rolled sideways and jumped to its feet.

CLANG!

Billy's spear struck the tiled floor, missing its target. He swung horizontally at Pudgy Pig but missed again as the monster ducked under the attack. Finally, Billy thrust his spear directly forward, hoping to skewer the monster with a single blow! However, to Billy's surprise, the gluttonous pig opened its mouth and slurped up the spear as he thrusted.

"Hey get offa it porker!" the blue ranger yelled as he struggled to pull the weapon away, "Let it go!"

As Kim watched in horror, Pudgy Pig sent Billy airbourne with a powerful kick as it finished devouring his weapon.

"In ya go blue boy!" mocked the toad as it launched its extendable tongue, wrapping up the defenseless ranger in midair!

"AHHH!" Billy was caught completely off-guard and unarmed.

With a quick tug on its tongue the terror toad altered Billy's momentum, causing him to land feet-first in its open mouth! In an instant, Billy's entire lower body had vanished down the toad's gullet. With its tongue still wrapped around the defenseless ranger, the toad began pulling him further in! Thinking quickly, the ranger wrapped his arms around the toad's lower jaw, holding himself up temporarily.

"Hang on Billy!" yelled Kim.

"Hurry up will ya!" Billy's grip on the toad's lower jaw was already beginning to slip.

Things were looking bleak, when suddenly Kim saw her chance! With Billy stuck halfway down the Terror Toad's throat the weak spot on its neck was fully exposed! Kim knocked an arrow and took aim. The ranger's arm trembled, causing her aim to stray, she knew that if she missed this shot Billy would be eaten and she would be next on the menu! Finally, Kim took a deep breath and prepared to fire when...

WHOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!

Her bow was swept from her grip and into Pudgy Pig's mouth!

"OH GOD NO!" Kim screamed as she watched the pig devour her only weapon. She turned back and watched in utter shock as Billy lost his grip...

"NOOO!" Billy gasped as he was pulled completely inside the enormous Terror Toad. His helmet appeared alongside the others as the toad's huge jaws slammed shut with a THUD.

"OH MY GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Kim blurted out, realizing that she was now facing two monsters completely alone and unarmed.

The Terror Toad pulled Billy's empty glove out of its mouth and tossed it aside as it focused its attention on the last remaining ranger.

"Awww, did Pinky lose her little bow? Don't worry!" the Terror Toad jeered as it patted its enormous stomach, "You won''t be needing it where you're heading!"

Kim's mind was racing. She was desperately attempting to formulate a plan while trying to ignore her fear.

"Stay calm... stay calm... you've been in this situation before!" the ranger tried to tell herself, but this was different. Last time she didn't have an extra monster to deal with and she still had a weapon!

The Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig began advancing slowly towards Kimberly.

"The last thing I remember before being brought back was one of your arrows headed straight for my face!" declared the toad. "It's payback time! Or as I like to call it, SUPPERTIME!"

The monster licked its massive jaws as it glared hungrily at Kim!

"I've got to run for it." Kim realized immediately, "or it's all over!"

Kim turned to escaped when suddenly...

OH NO YOU DON'T!

She was shoved to the ground! Kim looked up to see Rita's minion Baboo gloating over her.

"Don't leave now Kimberly!" mocked Baboo while he blocked her only exit from the cafeteria, "It's time for dessert! And you're the guest of honor!"

"As if this couldn't get any worse..." Kim recovered to her knees, but she was completely trapped!

"Ohhh I'm all full up!" exclaimed the engorged toad as it lumbered over to Baboo's side. "But I always save a little room for dessert!"

"Oh my!" Baboo cheered as he noticed the helmets of the four swallowed rangers on the Terror Toad's huge belly.

"Finster was right! You really do have quite an appetite for teenagers! My slimy green friend."

"You'll regret this Baboo!" a muffled shout could be heard emanating from inside the toad's ranger filled stomach, but Baboo just laughed it off.

"Hope you rangers are comfy in there!" mocked Baboo, "I'm afraid you won't be getting out this time!"

Baboo turned back to Kim, "Our plan worked perfectly, your power weapons have made an excellent meal for Pudgy Pig, and now YOU are about to become a tasty meal for the Terror Toad!"

Kim was completely out of options, she scrambled to her feet and tried to run for it, but the toad quickly launched its extendable tongue. Before the ranger could even turn to run she had been caught! Kim winced as the slimy rope wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried desperately to wriggle free, but it was useless!

"It can't be!" yelled Kim in utter disbelief, "How? How could this happen!? The Power Rangers... defeated by an overgrown toad and pig!?"

"It is happening!" Baboo yelled, practically jumping with joy. He turned to the Terror Toad, "Now, EAT her!" he ordered.

"YESSSS!" The toad nodded and slowly began retracting its tongue, dragging Kim along with it!

"No!" the ranger yelled in defiance, "I won't be beaten like this!" Kim pulled back and tried to plant her heels.

SQUEAK!

She couldn't seem to get any traction on the polished floor as she was dragged towards the hungry Terror Toad!

"I'm sorry but you're all out of chances, ranger!" declared Baboo, "and now it's meal time!"

Kim was only 10 feet from the monstrous toad, the entangled ranger tried to pull back with everything she had...

SQUEAK!

It was no use. Kim slid directly in front of the Terror Toad.

"Just relax Pinky!" taunted the toad as it lowered its huge mouth towards the ranger, "It'll be easy!"

The Terror Toad opened wide as it prepared to pull Kimberly in and swallow her whole! Fear started to overcome Kim as she stared down the toad's gaping maw, now only inches away!

"In you go, Kim!" jeered Baboo, "say hi to your friends for me!"

Just then, rage began building inside Kim as she thought of her teammates who were counting on her.

"I won't let them down! There must be a way out of this!"

Kim's head and shoulder were pulled into the toad's gaping mouth!

"I've got it!" thought Kim, "now if I can just reach..." she wriggled her hand up to her belt and felt around for the button she was looking for...

"Bingo!" yelled Kim as she activated a power overload in her suit! "EAT THIS!"

BOOM!

The ensuing blast vaporized the toad's tongue and sent Kim flying backwards 10 feet as she unmorphed back into her gymnastics clothes.

THUD!

The monstrous toad was knocked flat on its back by the blast, shaking the entire cafeteria!

"Woah! Go Kim!" inside the Terror Toad's stomach the swallowed teenagers were knocked around by the blast.

"My tongue! You little bitch!" the toad whined in agony as it rolled around on its back, too fat to stand on its own.

Kim grinned, despite her pain, as she recovered to her feet, "that'll make it harder for that toad to get me!"

"Get up! Dessert is still served!" yelled Baboo as he and Pudgy Pig ran over to the toppled toad and started pulling it back to its feet.

Seizing the opportunity, Kim escaped the cafeteria and ran off down the empty school hallway.

**5 minutes later...**

Kim watched cautiously from around the hallway corners as Baboo, Pudgy Pig, and the Terror Toad searched the school for her. Baboo and Pudgy Pig led the search while the fat toad lumbered behind.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" yelled Baboo. "If you surrender peacefully you can forget what I said about becoming dessert!"

"I've decided to stop eating teenagers!" declared the toad.

GUUURRRGGGGLLLE!

The toad's massive stomach gurgled loudly.

"I'm a vegetarian now!"

"Fat chance..." thought Kim. She was sure it was a trap.

Kim was struggling to formulate a plan: an unarmed direct assault would just lead to defeat.

"I need a weapon!" thought Kim, "but how?"

After leading the monsters to the opposite end of the school, Kim made her way back to the cafeteria. She was searching the area for anything that could be used as an improvised weapon when something caught her eye. It was the blade blaster that Zack had brought! The ranger tucked the blade blaster into her waistband, but before she could do anything else she caught sight of Baboo and Pudgy Pig entering the cafeteria out of the corner of her eye. The ranger ducked behind cover again as she listened and waited.

"We're back where we started!" exclaimed Baboo. "She must be in here somewhere! I couldn't possibly show my face to Rita if we didn't get the last ranger!"

Kim felt the ground shake as the monstrous Terror Toad entered the cafeteria behind Baboo.

"Well I hope we find her soon!" croaked the toad. "All this searching is starting to work up an apatite!"

"SHH!" Baboo hushed. "She may be close!"

"I mean, all this searching is starting to work up an apatite for ummm... broccoli!"

"So much for being a vegetarian..." thought Kim.

Baboo, Pudgy Pig, and the Terror toad started making their way towards the back of the cafeteria where Kim was hiding.

"Now, I've got a weapon, but what good is it!?" Kim knew that without exposing the Terror Toad's weak spot, any blade blaster shots would be reflected back at her.

The floor began to tremble as the bloated Terror Toad made its way closer to Kim's hiding spot.

Then it hit her.

"I've got no choices left, I know what I have to do..." Kim took a deep breath before stepping out from behind cover.

"I'm right here." she announced.

Baboo and the Terror Toad spun to face Kim.

"There you are!" said Baboo.

Kim started walking towards the two monsters. Baboo and the Terror Toad looked at each other, surprised the ranger was giving up so easily and unsure what her next move would be.

"I understand, I can't beat you, I'm ready to surrender" sighed Kim as she walked right up to Baboo. "I've decided I'm ready to join Rita."

"Hmm I suppose we could use your help conquering earth..." replied Baboo as he pondered Kim's offer, "I'm impressed! You've made a wise decision."

Baboo began to circle around Kim as he talked while the ranger turned to maintain eye contact with Rita's minion.

"AY YI YAY!" Alpha stammered as he watched from back at the command center, "How could she betray us!?"

With a bright flash Rita herself teleported into the cafeteria to accept the Pink Ranger's surrender personally!

"Kimberly!" Rita exclaimed, "I always knew you had it in you! So you want to join my team, huh?"

"I do." Kim replied, "I see now that Zordon has been manipulating me all this time."

"He has, but if you swear your loyalty to me, the great Rita Repulsa, I will gladly accept your surrender!" there was a hint of deception in Rita's voice, but Kim thought nothing of it.

Rita could see that behind Kim the Terror Toad was slowly beginning to lower its huge mouth as it opened up wide... wider...

"I swear my loyalty to you Rita!" replied Kim.

"Excellent!" grinned Rita, behind Kim the Terror Toad's massive jaws opened wider still... wide enough to swallow Kimberly whole! Rita took a step towards Kimberly while the unsuspecting ranger took a step back to keep her distance from the sorceress.

"I think your fighting skills will serve me well." Rita took another step forward.

The ranger was about to step back again when...

zssh.. zssh... zssh...

Kim felt something on her shoulders and realized that Baboo was sprinking her up with a bit of salt and pepper from one of the cafeteria tables.

"What the?"

Kim spun around and froze in shock as she found herself staring straight into the Terror Toad's gaping maw!

"DESSERT IS SERVED!" Rita exclaimed as she shoved Kim in, headfirst!

"NOOO!" Kim gasped as she stumbled into the Terror Toad's wide open mouth.

Before the ranger could even react, the hungry toad tilted its head back, lifting Kim's feet off the floor as it started swallowing her down! With a single GULP Kim slid in up to her waist.

"HMPH! Rita! We had a deal!" Kim protested as she kicked her legs about desperately, to no avail!

"Sorry Kim" mocked Rita, "But with you out of my way they'll be no one to stop me from conquering earth! Why would I need your help?"

GULP!

The Terror Toad swallowed again, bringing Kim in up to her hips!

Back at the command center, Zordon and Alpha could barely believe what they were seeing!

"AY YI YAY!" beeped Alpha, "this can't be happening!"

Another GULP brought Kim in up to her knees!

"Yes! This is the end of those pesky power rangers!" exclaimed Rita.

To Zordon and Alpha time seemed to stand still. No one could actually believe Rita's victory was at hand!

With one final GULP, Kim's feet disappeared completely down the Terror Toad's gullet as it slowly closed its massive jaws shut.

The Power Rangers were defeated.

The toad's already enormous belly bulged outwards even further as Kim's shocked image appeared alongside the four other rangers helmets.

There was a long pause of silence throughout the school. Back at the command center Zordon and Alpha were speechless. Rita was too excited for words.

BUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!

The silence was broken as the Terror Toad let out a loud, content belch sending Kim's empty slime-covered jean jacket out of its mouth and onto the floor with at SPLAT!

"YESSSSSS!" Baboo applauded as he cheered triumphantly, "We finally did it!"

The Terror Toad smacked its lips as it patted it's humongous ranger-filled belly.

"She was even more delicious than I imagined!" exclaimed the toad, "Revenge never tasted so sweet!"

"Excellent work!" Rita gazed happily at Kim's shocked image and the helmets of the other swallowed rangers on the toad's engorged stomach.

"You won't get away with this Rita!" a muffled cry could be heard emanating from inside the Terror Toad.

"Good luck stopping my plans to conquer earth from in there!" the sorceress cackled.

"Did I do a good job as well!?" Baboo chimed in, hoping to claim some credit for the Terror Toad's victory over the power rangers.

"I suppose so," Rita conceded begrudgingly, "Don't let it go to your head!"

With all five power rangers as well as three students now trapped inside its belly the Terror Toad had become incredibly fat. It now looked like the toad had swallowed a small car!

"Those rangers were more filling than they looked!" croaked the toad. "My stomach couldn't be happier!"

The Terror Toad tried moving but it was now too fat to even budge!

"Guess it's time for a nice long nap!"

"You've earned it!" Rita declared "They'll be plenty more humans for you to eat once I am ruler of earth!"

With that, the Terror sat back and rubbed it's ranger-filled belly as it dozed off to sleep...

Alpha and Zordon were in utter shock. Their mighty morphin power rangers had become nothing more than a tasty meal to satisfy the Terror Toad's enormous appetite for teenagers!

"I've waited 10,000 year for this moment!" Rita yelled triumphantly. "Now, time to begin conquer-"

GUUURRRGGGLLLEEE!

Rita was interrupted as the Terror Toad's stomach gurgled loudly.

"Ohhhhh" the toad moaned as it was woken up, "stop kicking around in there rangers! I'm tryin ta sleep here!"

"Ahem. As I was saying.." Rita resumed her speech, "Now to begin conquering ear-"

GUUUURRRGGGLLLEE!

"OHHHH!", the Terror Toad cried out as it clutched its pained gut. "I think I ate someone who disagrees with me..."

"NO!" yelled Baboo, "you must hold them down!"

BZZZZZZZZ

A high pitched sound began emanating from the toad's belly.

"What is that!?" yelled Rita as she and Baboo covered their ears.

"I hope you're ready for one hell of a stomachache!" a defiant shout from Kim could be heard coming from inside the Terror Toad's bloated belly.

The sound became louder and louder until finally it was recognizable: it was the sound of a blade blaster charging up!

"Time to get out of here!" Rita declared as she teleported back to her moonbase.

"Wait for me!" Baboo yelled as he ran off down the hall, stumbling along the way.

The center of the toad's belly began to glow red as the sound grew louder still.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh SHIIIIIIIIIT!" the Terror Toad exclaimed before being vaporized from the inside out!

As the smoke cleared, eight shapes became distinguishable: it was the five power rangers and the students the Terror Toad had eaten!

In the middle of the group Kim stood in her gymnastics clothes, still clutching the blade blaster that she had recovered from earlier!

"Nice one Kim!" congratulated Jason.

"Well, we appear to all be in one piece!" Billy remarked.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced" Trini moaned as she brushed a blob of slime off of her shoulder.

"At least we're out of there!" said Zack.

"OINK UH-OH!" Pudgy Pig exclaimed, realizing the odds were now completely flipped against it. The monster attempted to run but didn't get far!

BOOM!

The pig was vaporized by a well placed shot from Kim.

"I'm actually kinda hungry after that fight!" exclaimed Zack as he picked up a piece of the vaporized Terror Toad, "Fried toad, anyone?"

The group enjoyed a laugh together, although it was the closest the rangers had ever been to defeat, the day was saved.

THE END


	2. Alternate Ending

**At Rita's Moon Base:**

"Oooooh I have such a headache!" moaned the sorceress Rita as she rubbed her forehead in agony. She had just witnessed Zordon's mighty morphin power rangers destroy yet another one of her monsters and foil her latest plot to conquer earth. "Those pesky rangers defeat every monster I can throw at them!"

"They work too well together as a team!" whined Baboo. "It's just not fair!"

Rita's face lit up. "That's it!" exclaimed the sorceress. "If those rangers can work together as a team then so can my monsters!"

"An interesting strategy!" Finster chimed in. "We could send two monsters at once, designed to work together!"

"It's genius!" exclaimed Rita, "and I think I've got just the perfect duo in mind... time to get to work Finster!"

**At Angel Grove Youth Center:**

"Here, like this" Kim cartwheeled into a handstand on the gymnastics mat as Trini watched carefully. Jason and Zack were lifting weights in the corner.

"It's more about balance than arm strength" Kim dropped into a somersault and sprung to her feet.

"If you say so!" replied Trini, "I still can't seem to get the hang of it!"

"You will!" Kim encouraged, "just give it some time!"

Jason and Zack walked over to join them, "seems like its been a while since Rita's tried anything," Jason remarked, "maybe she's starting to give up after the beating we've been giving her lately!"

No sooner had Jason finished speaking, Billy ran in panting.

"Guys! Trouble at the park! It looks like Pudgy Pig is back!" Billy announced.

"Well, guess I spoke too soon!" replied Jason, "It's morphin time!"

**At Angel Grove Park:**

The rangers arrived at the park to discover Pudgy Pig running about devouring picnic baskets as civilians ran in fear!

"Alright porker, the picnic's over!" shouted Jason as he readied his dragonstrike sword. The rangers were about to attack when they heard a loud splash come from the park pond...

"T-t-t-t-TOAD!" a bystander yelled as they sprinted away.

"Oh rangers! I'm baaaack! And hungrier than ever!"

The group turned around towards the pond and immediately recognized Rita's Terror Toad, an enormous toad monster with an appetite for humans, especially teenagers with attitude!

"Oh god, not this thing again!" moaned Kim. In their last encounter the Terror Toad had nearly defeated the rangers by swallowing them whole, one by one, it was a last second shot from Kim's power bow that freed the others from the toad's belly and saved the day.

"It's payback time!" The monstrous toad advanced towards the group from the front as Pudgy Pig approached the rangers flank.

"Oh man! Two monsters at once! Rita is starting to step up her game!" Zack remarked, with a hint of concern.

"We can do this guys!" Jason encouraged, "Remember: just don't let Pudgy Pig near your weapons, and don't let that overgrown toad catch you with it's energy tongue!"

"Enough chat, time to EAT!" declared the Terror Toad as it bull-rushed towards the rangers, splitting the group as Billy and Kim dodged left while Jason, Zack, and Trini dodged right.

The Terror Toad spun back around and moved towards Jason, Zack, and Trini while Pudgy Pig engaged Billy and Kim.

"Billy, Kim, you guys handle the porker while we take care of toad face here!" ordered Jason.

"I think we should stick together!" yelled Kim, remembering that splitting the group was what got them in trouble during their last encounter with the Terror Toad.

"You've got your orders!" replied Jason.

Kim had no time to protest. Pudgy Pig charged towards her and Billy, using its hooves to knock the duo backwards with a devastating spin attack.

Meanwhile, Jason, Zack, and Trini jumped simultaneously at the Terror Toad, pinning the monster down with their combined strength.

"Pathetic!" mocked the toad as it sprung upwards and easily repelled the trio, sending them flying in three separate directions. "You all are going to be an easier meal than I expected!"

Trini hit the ground hard, knocking her saber daggers from her hands. She pulled herself to her feet to recover her weapons when, suddenly, an overpowering gust swept them out of her reach... and right into Pudgy Pig's mouth!

"NOO!" Trini cried out as she watched the gluttonous pig devour her only weapons.

"Trini, watch out!" yelled Jason, but it was too late...

The ranger gasped in shock as she felt the Terror Toad's slimy tongue wrap around her arms and waist. Her eyes went wide with horror as she realized what was about to happen...

"SUPPERTIME" exclaimed the Terror Toad as it yanked hard on its tongue.

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" screamed Trini as she was flung towards the Terror Toad, landing headfirst in its gaping mouth. With her arms pinned to her sides by the tongue, there was nothing she could do. The toad began to swallow.

"Wait, don't! WAIT!" was all the teen could think to say as she went down the toad's gullet and into its massive belly.

"Trini!" Kim yelled. Before the others could even register what was happening the yellow ranger was simply... gone.

The Terror Toad grew fatter as an image of Trini's helmet appeared on its stomach.

"Yum! Yum! Delicious!" mocked the toad as it slapped its belly. "Now that I've had an appetizer, who's next on the menu!? Step on up because this toad is famished and you all look good enough to eat!"

"OK, that was bad..." announced Billy as the rangers regrouped, "If that pig eats your weapon the Terror Toad will eat YOU!"

"We need to try and focus our attention on one of them!" Billy proposed a strategy, but before the rangers could organize the Terror Toad jumped directly at Billy and Zach, punching them backwards as it landed. Seizing the opportunity, Jason flipped behind the toad and delivered a powerful slash with his dragonstrike sword across the monster's back. Sparks flew as the hit connected, but the Terror Toad was completely unharmed.

"Cut the crap!" yelled the toad as it spun around and slammed Jason sideways with the back of its webbed hand. In a matter of seconds, Kim was the only one of the rangers left standing!

"Time to be eaten pinky!" exclaimed the toad as its horn began to glow. "I bet you taste like bubble gum!"

A yellow energy tongue shot out from the horn and flew towards Kim!

"We're putting you on a diet!" Kim yelled defiantly as she rolled backwards, avoiding the attack as the energy tongue sailed over its target.

"I don't like fast food!" declared the toad, "Let's see you dodge this!"

The toad followed up by launching multiple blasts of energy from its horn that spread out into a wide arc as they flew. Kim attempted to somersault away but was caught at the edge of the blast and knocked backwards onto the ground. Kim landed hard on her back, she sprung to her feet as the rangers recovered and regrouped.

"That was a close one." thought Kim, "This isn't going well at all..."

"That toad hits hard!" Zack said as he caught his breath.

"We need to stick to the plan guys", ordered Jason, "just like last time, hit the weak spot on its neck and everyone trapped inside will go free"

"But the weak spot is only visible when it's eating someone!" argued Kim.

"I know", Jason replied, "I'll be the bait, I'll be counting on that aim of yours Kim!"

"Wait! It's too risky!" Kim tried to object, but Jason was already charging towards the Terror Toad.

"Looks like we've got a volunteer to be lunch!" croaked the toad.

"EAT THIS!" yelled Jason as he jumped into the air, his dragonstrike sword raised.

"Nice of you to make yerself such an easy target!" the toad chuckled as it launched its extendable tongue.

In one swift motion the tongue slapped Jason's sword from his grip and coiled around his waist. Before the others could react, the tongue retracted, pulling the helpless ranger into the Terror Toad's open mouth!

"Now Kim!" Jason cried out as the hungry toad began gobbling him down headfirst, revealing a hidden face under its lower jaw with each GULP.

Kim knocked an arrow and took aim.

"Shoot it now!" Jason yelled as another GULP brought him further in.

"I've almost got it!" Kim shouted as she tried to steady her aim.

GULP!

Jason was now swallowed up to his knees!

"Just shoot it!" Zack blurted out.

Kim released the arrow and watched nervously as it flew towards the toad.

WHOOOSH!

Pudgy Pig exhaled a gust of wind that deflected the arrow off course!

"HMMMPH! KIM!" Jason's muffled cries for help were emanating from a large bulge in the Terror Toad's throat while his feet still stuck out of its gaping mouth, "SHOOT IT!"

As the others watched in horror, the Terror Toad pulled off Jason's boots, one at a time, as the helpless ranger continued to struggle uselessly.

Having had enough fun playing with its food, the toad swallowed Jason completely with one last disgusting GULP! The bulge in the Terror Toad's throat disappeared as its belly bloated outwards. Jason's helmet appeared next to Trini's on the toad's enormous stomach.

"Oh... My... God..." Kim was stunned.

"Well that could have gone better!" Billy shouted, beginning to panic somewhat.

After devouring Jason's sword, Pudgy Pig rejoined the toad as the two monsters began advancing towards the three remaining rangers.

"Nice try! But I'm afraid your pesky arrows won't be ruining my meal this time!" the Terror Toad teased the rangers as it tossed Jason's empty boots back towards them.

Kimberly was having difficulty processing what she was seeing.

"Now, who wants to join yellow and red?" The toad mocked as it rubbed its swollen gut. "They're right inside!"

Billy, Zack, and Kim stepped back nervously, keeping some distance between themselves and the pair of hungry monsters.

"Alpha, we've got a problem!" Billy radioed the command center, "Trini and Jason have been eaten!"

"I see," replied Alpha, "It appears that Rita's monsters have learned to work cooperatively. If Pudgy Pig consumes your weapons you'll be defenseless. You need to focus your attention on Pudgy Pig before targeting the Terror Toad."

"Just how the hell do we do focus on Pudgy Pig without becoming that toad's dinner!" stammered Kim.

"Calculating... Give me a minute"

"Got a problem rangers?" mocked the toad. "Why not give up? I'll make it all go away! I'll even let you be with your friends!"

The Terror Toad licked its huge jaws with its extendable tongue as its belly groaned hungrily.

"Ugh, I don't know if I should be afraid, disgusted, or both!" muttered Kim.

"Definitely both!" replied Billy.

The two monsters charged simultaneously towards the trio.

Kim loosed another arrow at the toad, but with its weak spot hidden under its lower jaw the arrow was merely deflected harmlessly. She was in the process of lining up another shot when a surge of speed from the Terror Toad caught her by surprise!

BOING!

The fat toad slammed its gut into Kim as it bull rushed, knocking her 15 ft backwards before she landed hard on her back. Kim kipped to her feet just in time to side-step the toad's energy tongue again.

"If at first ya don't succeed, do it again!" the Terror Toad declared as it launched its energy tongue a second time.

Kim cartwheeled sideways, narrowly avoiding the follow-up attack before loosing another arrow at the toad, only to watch her shot bounce off its thick hide.

Meanwhile, Billy and Zack were engaging Pudgy Pig. Billy spun his tricera spear over his head before slashing horizontally at the overgrown pig. The monster used its hooves to parry Billy's attack... leaving itself open to a vertical strike from Zack's moth breaker axe! The impact knocked Pudgy Pig to the ground. Billy and Zack readied a follow up attack, but were sent flying as Pudgy Pig exhaled a violent wind gust while on its back.

"I don't like our odds..." remarked Zack as the rangers regrouped. "We'll never line up a shot at the Terror Toad's weak spot while Pudgy Pig's gust attacks are pummeling us."

"I recommend you rangers retreat to the command center!" beeped Alpha over their communicators.

"Copy that," replied Zack, "you heard him guys, let's go, we need a new strategy."

"We can't just leaven Trini and Jason!" Kim protested

"We won't be of much use to them if we're eaten too!" Zack yelled.

Reluctantly, Kim turned and sprinted off with the others back towards the command center...

**At the command center:**

"Damn!" Zack shouted as he slammed his fists onto the table, "Since when did Rita's monsters become smart enough to work together!?"

"I don't know," replied Billy, "But if we don't figure out a better strategy we're going to be toad food, literally!"

"I'm bringing more firepower!" Zack declared as he holstered a blade blaster and tossed a second one to Billy.

"The energy will only be reflected off of the Terror Toad, Zack!" Kim tried to argue but before she could get anywhere an alarm sounded throughout the command center as Alpha hurried in.

"Ay yi yay! The Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig are attacking the high school!"

The view screen switched to show footage of the two hungry monsters entering Angel Grove High!

"My god! The high school will be an all-u-can-eat buffet for those two!" Kim exclaimed.

Skipping class, as usual, Bulk and Skull were the first to encounter the monsters.

"Just what the heck are you two supposed to be? A little early for Halloween, don't ya think?" teased Bulk.

"This looks so fake..." said Skull as he poked Pudgy Pig's huge nose.

The Terror Toad slowly lowered its mouth towards Bulk and opened up wide.

"Woah! Awesome costume!" Exclaimed Bulk as he leaned in to get a closer look, "look at all these teeth!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." groaned Billy, shaking his head at the view screen.

THUD!

Without warning the Terror Toad's huge jaws clamped down around Bulk's torso.

"HMMMFFF! Skull! Help! Get this thing offa me!" whined the chubby teen as he tried to pull himself out.

The Terror Toad tilted its head back, lifting Bulk off his feet as he started to slide helplessly down the toad's gullet. Skull turned to help, he grabbed onto one of Bulk's shoes and tried with everything he had to pull his partner out of the Terror Toad's mouth!

POP!

The shoe quickly popped off as Bulk slid in further and Skull stumbled backwards onto the floor. He stood up to try again but was pulled away by a wind gust from Pudgy Pig! His backpack was ripped right off his shoulders but the stubborn bully held on to it anyways.

"Hey, let it go!" yelled Skull as he held on.

Finally his grip gave out and the pack went flying into Pudgy Pig's mouth. By the time Skull turned back around, Bulk was halfway down the Terror Toad's throat!

"One more out to do it!" thought the Terror Toad as it prepared to swallow Bulk whole.

GULP

Bulk didn't budge.

"Skull HELP! I'm stuck!" the chubby teen wailed.

"He really is a fat one!" thought the toad as it tried once again to swallow its human meal.

"Oh my god there are other people in here!" Bulk's muffled shouts could be heard as the teen flailed his legs about desperately, but it was completely useless.

As Skull watched in horror, the Terror Toad grabbed Bulk's legs and forced the plump bully down its throat.

"It's the Power Rangers! I see yellow, red, ..." Bulk exclaimed.

The Terror Toad was still struggling to cram Bulk down its throat, inch by inch the carnivorous toad manged to engulf more of the blubbery student. The Terror Toad had finally shoved Bulk's massive waistline into its gullet when...

GUUUUULP

PLOP

SPLOOOOSH!

Having swallowed the widest part of the teen, the rest of Bulk slid effortlessly down the Terror Toad's throat and into its enormous stomach.

*SLOSH* "Ohhhhhh!" *CHURN* the toad croaked in contentment as its belly ballooned outwards to accommodate Bulk's incredible size, "Plump and fattened up! Just how I like em!"

Skull stood, frozen in terror, wishing he had stayed in class just for once!

"Get me outta here!" Bulk's plea for help emanated from inside the Terror Toad's bulging stomach.

URRRRRP!

The Terror Toad belched loudly, causing Bulk's other shoe, now completely covered in slime, to fly out of its mouth.

AHHHHHHHH!

Skull screamed and ran down the hallway as quickly as he could!

"Where ya going, twerp?" taunted the toad.

The toad launched its extendable tongue and lassoed the fleeing student. Skull continued to run, stretching the tongue like a rubber band until it snapped back, carrying the wailing bully back down the hall and into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth. The scrawny teen was gobbled up in a matter of seconds, his shocked image appeared next to Bulk's on the Terror Toad's belly.

"We've got to get down there before those two devour the entire school!" declared Billy.

"But we still don't have a better strategy!" said Kim.

"We'll figure something out." replied Zack, "It's morphin time!"

"May the power protect you!" said Zordon as the rangers teleported out.

**Angel Grove High School:**

By the time the rangers arrived at the high school, chaos had erupted. The two monsters had made their way into the school cafeteria, where Pudgy Pig was eating everything in sight while the students tried to escape.

"Guys, if we can distract the monsters that will give everyone a chance to escape!" Billy proposed.

"Gotcha," acknowledged Zack, "now where's that overgrown toad?"

Just then, a cry for help caught Zack's attention, he turned and saw that the Terror Toad had cornered Angela!

"NO! Get away from her!" the ranger yelled in protest.

"Friend of yours?" exclaimed the toad, "She looks tasty!"

"What the hell is this thing!?" Angela yelled as she pressed her back up against the wall.

"I'm the Terror Toad! And you, my dear, are LUNCH!" the monstrous toad licked its jaws and opened up wide!

"Totally gross!" Angela whined in disgust, "If you're that hungry why don't you try the cafeteria food!"

Thinking quickly, Angela grabbed a tray of cafeteria food and hurled it into the toad's gaping mouth.

"Have some chicken nuggets!"

The tray immediately vanished down the toad's gullet as it continued moving towards Angela!

She hurled another tray in.

"Cheeseburger?"

It was gone in a second. Running out of options Angela grabbed a tray of broccoli and threw it in.

"YUCK!" whined the toad as it spat out the tray. "I hate veggies! Bring on the meat!"

"Let me find you a nice steak!" Angela stammered, she was now only inches from the Terror Toad's gaping maw, "Ewwww, and maybe some Tic-Tac's for that breath!"

"Angela!" screamed Zack. The rangers began sprinting towards the trapped student.

WHOOSH!

The group was sent flying mid-stride by a wind gust from Pudgy Pig!

By the time the rangers had recovered, Angela was completely out of food to throw!

"Take cover!" yelled Kim as she noticed Pudgy Pig inhaling.

The rangers ducked behind cafeteria columns as Pudgy Pig exhaled and sent half a dozen lunch tables flying towards the rangers.

"Thanks for the appetizers!" said the toad menacingly, "but now I think it's time for the main course!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Angela protested. "There must be a nice juicy steak around here somewhere!"

The teen desperately searched the area for anything to feed the hungry toad.

"Here you go!" Angela offered up a steak, but the Terror Toad had other meal plans.

Zack watched in horror as the toad grabbed Angela and lifted her off her feet.

"NO! No-no-no-AHHH!" Angela screamed as the Terror Toad shoved her headfirst into it's open mouth and began gulping her down.

"GOD DAMMIT NO!" Zack screamed.

In an instant, the toad had engulfed Angela torso.

Zack sprinted toward the toad, but he could tell he wasn't going to make it in time. The ranger drew his blade blaster from its holster and took aim.

"Let her go!" he yelled before opening fire on the toad. There was a blinding flash as the energy from the shot was reflected off of the Terror Toad and directed back towards Zack, knocking him to the ground as he dropped the blade blaster.

The unscathed Terror Toad didn't even react to the attack. Instead it continued swallowing Angela, even as she kicked and struggled uselessly.

"HMMMF! GET OFFA ME YOU SLIMY..." Angela protested as the Terror Toad grabbed her legs and stuffed her further down its throat.

Zack pulled himself to his feet just in time to watch Angela give one last desperate kick before vanishing down into the Terror Toad's huge stomach.

"You bastard!" Zack screamed in anger.

The Terror Toad grew even fatter as an image of Angela's face, appeared on its belly.

"What a delicious meal!" exclaimed the toad as it smacked its lips and pulled an empty cafeteria tray out of its maw, "she tasted like chicken!"

Rage started to build inside Zack as he thought about his failure to save Angela...

"Cool down Zack," Kim tried to calm the enraged black ranger, "we need to focus on Pudgy Pig before we can rescue everyone who's been eaten by the Terror Toad."

"Ok, you're right..." Zack was beginning to come to his senses when...

UUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!

The Terror Toad belched up Angela's slime covered high heeled shoes, sending them flying through the air to Zack's feet.

"Heh, well I guess Angela won't be needing those anymore!" the Terror Toad chuckled as it slapped Angela's image on its swollen gut.

"You'll pay for that!" Zack snapped, he charged towards the Terror Toad in an all-out one ranger assault!

"Wait for us!" Kim yelled as she and Billy ran to assist the Black ranger.

They had nearly caught up to Zack when they were sent flying by another wind gust from Pudgy Pig! Caught completely by surprise, the Blue and Pink rangers crashed into a table on the other side of the cafeteria with a THUD.

Zack reached the Terror Toad and raised his axe to swing for the monster's head!

"Payback time!" the furious ranger yelled as he swung down and severed the Terror Toad's horn from its head.

"YEOUCH!" the toad reeled back in pain, exposing it's weak spot!

Zack raised his axe again and prepared to swing for the monster's throat.

"You've had it!"

WHOOOSH!

Suddenly, his axe was ripped out of his grip.

"NOOO!" Zack glanced behind him and watched as his axe was sucked right into Pudgy Pig's mouth! He then turned to face the monstrous Terror Toad as it recovered from the blow.

"Now you've got me hopping mad!" declared the toad, "I don't care if you taste like tofu! You're next!"

Zack started to back away when he felt a strong gust of air building up behind him... he couldn't budge! The gust became stronger, forcing Zack to stagger forwards: Pudgy Pig was blowing him right towards the Terror Toad!

Billy and Kim were just recovering from being hurtled across the cafeteria when they saw what was happening.

"FEED ME PIGGIE!" the Terror Toad taunted as it lowered its mouth and opened wide!

"Guys! Help!" Zack yelled as he stumbled towards the waiting jaws of the carnivorous toad!

Kim and Billy sprinted towards their teammate as quickly as they could... but it was too late!

"WOAH!" the disarmed ranger cried out as he was blown headfirst into the Terror Toad's gaping mouth.

"Zack, NOOO!" Kim screamed in terror as the toad leaned back, causing the helpless ranger to slide down its throat.

"You power rangers... GULP!... are really... GULP!...tasty!" the gluttonous toad exclaimed despite Zack's flailing legs still sticking out of its mouth. Kim couldn't bear to watch.

SLUUUUUURP!

The toad slurped down the ranger like a piece of spaghetti causing its belly to expand even further.

"It's all happening again!" Kim thought to herself as she watched Zack's helmet appear next to Angela's face.

"3 down and only 2 to go!" declared the Terror Toad, "Why don't you pathetic rangers give up now and save yerselves the trouble? Just drop your weapons and I'll promise to swallow the two of you quickly!"

"Let my friends go now!" Kim yelled defiantly.

"Now why would I do that!?" The bloated toad sat back and let out a loud chuckle as it rubbed its humongous, ranger-filled stomach. "They feel so good in my belly!"

The Terror Toad had grown so fat it had difficulty moving. It's bloated gut sat heavily on the floor, churning and sloshing as its human meals struggled uselessly inside. Speed didn't matter anymore, with only two rangers left it would be easy enough to isolate one at a time.

Kim was visibly shaken, preoccupied with the thought of becoming the next human meal for the Terror Toad.

"We can do this Kim!" Billy encouraged, "If you can distract the Terror Toad I think I can take care of Pudgy Pig!"

Kim shook off her fear as best as she could "OK... let's do it!" she replied.

"On 3 I'm hitting that Pig with everything I've got," yelled Billy, "one... two... THREE!"

Billy jumped forwards and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to Pudgy Pig's head, sending the monster flying sideways into a cafeteria column before it crashed onto the ground and was motionless. Simultaneously, Kim unloaded half a dozen arrows in rapid succession at the Terror Toad, all deflected harmlessly off of the monster's invulnerable hide. However, instead of turning it's attention towards Kim the Terror Toad completely ignored the attack and turned to face Billy!

"Over here fly breath!" Kim desperately tried to distract the toad, but it wasn't working!

"He's mine!" yelled Billy as he leapt towards the pig and raised his spear to deliver a coup de grace!

"WAIT!" Kim tried to stop him, but he was already in the middle of attacking, "It's a trap!"

Just as Billy was landing, Pudgy Pig rolled sideways and jumped to its feet.

CLANG!

Billy's spear struck the tiled floor, missing its target. He swung horizontally at Pudgy Pig but missed again as the monster ducked under the attack. Finally, Billy thrust his spear directly forward, hoping to skewer the monster with a single blow! However, to Billy's surprise, the gluttonous pig opened its mouth and slurped up the spear as he thrusted.

"Hey get offa it porker!" the blue ranger yelled as he struggled to pull the weapon away, "Let it go!"

As Kim watched in horror, Pudgy Pig sent Billy airbourne with a powerful kick as it finished devouring his weapon.

"In ya go blue boy!" mocked the toad as it launched its extendable tongue, wrapping up the defenseless ranger in midair!

"AHHH!" Billy was caught completely off-guard and unarmed.

With a quick tug on its tongue the terror toad altered Billy's momentum, causing him to land feet-first in its open mouth! In an instant, Billy's entire lower body had vanished down the toad's gullet. With its tongue still wrapped around the defenseless ranger, the toad began pulling him further in! Thinking quickly, the ranger wrapped his arms around the toad's lower jaw, holding himself up temporarily.

"Hang on Billy!" yelled Kim.

"Hurry up will ya!" Billy's grip on the toad's lower jaw was already beginning to slip.

Things were looking bleak, when suddenly Kim saw her chance! With Billy stuck halfway down the Terror Toad's throat the weak spot on its neck was fully exposed! Kim knocked an arrow and took aim. The ranger's arm trembled, causing her aim to stray, she knew that if she missed this shot Billy would be eaten and she would be next on the menu! Finally, Kim took a deep breath and prepared to fire when...

WHOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!

Her bow was swept from her grip and into Pudgy Pig's mouth!

"OH GOD NO!" Kim screamed as she watched the pig devour her only weapon. She turned back and watched in utter shock as Billy lost his grip...

"NOOO!" Billy gasped as he was pulled completely inside the Terror Toad's enormous mouth.

THUD

The toad's huge jaws slammed shut with a THUD.

"BILLY!" Kim screamed, unable to process what was happening.

GUUUUULP!

The Terror Toad grew even fatter as Billy's helmet appeared alongside the others.

"OH MY GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Kim blurted out, realizing that she was now facing two monsters completely alone and unarmed.

The Terror Toad pulled Billy's empty gloves out of its teeth as it focused its attention on the last remaining ranger.

"Awww, did Pinky lose her little bow? Don't worry!" the Terror Toad jeered as it patted its bulging stomach. "You won''t be needing it where you're heading!"

Kim's mind raced as she desperately tried to formulate a plan.

"Stay calm... stay calm... you've been in this situation before!" the ranger tried to tell herself, but this was different. Last time she didn't have an extra monster to deal with and she still had a weapon!

The Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig began advancing slowly towards Kimberly.

"Payback time!" declared the toad, "Or as I like to call it, SUPPERTIME!"

The monster licked its massive jaws as it glared hungrily at Kim!

"Time to finally find out what you taste like girlie!"

"I've got to run for it." Kim realized immediately, "or I'm going to be swallowed whole!"

Kim turned to escaped when suddenly...

GOTCHA!

She was shoved to the ground! Kim looked up to see Rita's minion Baboo gloating over her.

"Don't leave now Kimberly! It's rude to go before the meal is over" mocked Baboo while he blocked her only exit from the cafeteria, "It's time for dessert! And you're the guest of honor!"

"As if this couldn't get any worse..." Kim recovered to her knees, but she was completely trapped!

"Ohhh *GURGLE* I'm *BELCH* all full up!" exclaimed the engorged toad as it slowly lumbered over to Baboo's side, shaking the floor of the cafeteria with its tremendous bulk. "But I think I've got just enough room left inside for dessert!"

"Oh my!" Baboo was in awe of how incredibly fat the Terror Toad had become. With four of the five power rangers as well as 3 students trapped inside its stomach it looked like the Terror Toad had swallowed a small car. The bloated toad's whale of a belly laid heavily on the ground, churning and sloshing as the swallowed teens struggled uselessly inside. Baboo grinned as he noticed the helmets of the four rangers in a nice row on the Terror Toad's massive gut.

"Finster was right! You really do have quite an appetite for teenagers! My slimy green friend."

"You'll regret this Baboo!" a muffled shout could be heard emanating from inside the toad's ranger-filled stomach, but Baboo just laughed it off.

"I hope you rangers are comfy in there!" mocked Baboo, directing his taunt at the Terror Toad's bulging belly "I'm afraid you won't be getting out this time!"

Baboo turned back to Kim, "Our plan worked perfectly, your power weapons have made an excellent meal for Pudgy Pig, and your friends have made quite a fattening meal for the Terror Toad!"

Kim scanned desperately for any possible escape, but there was nothing!

"And now I'm afraid it's time you joined the others inside the Terror Toad's belly!"

Kim was completely out of options, she scrambled to her feet and tried to run for it, but the toad quickly launched its extendable tongue. Before the ranger could even turn to run she had been caught! Kim winced as the slimy rope wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried desperately to wriggle free, but it was useless!

"It can't be!" yelled Kim in utter disbelief, "How? How could this happen!? The Power Rangers... defeated by an overgrown toad and pig!?"

"It is happening!" Baboo yelled, practically jumping with joy. He turned to the Terror Toad, "Now, EAT her!" he ordered.

"YESSSS!" The toad nodded and slowly began retracting its tongue, dragging Kim along with it!

"No!" the ranger yelled in defiance, "I won't be beaten like this!" Kim pulled back and tried to plant her heels.

SQUEAK!

She couldn't seem to get any traction on the polished floor as she was dragged towards the hungry Terror Toad!

"I'm sorry ranger, but you're all out of chances" declared Baboo, "And now I think its time for dessert!"

Kim was now only 10 feet from the monstrous toad, the entangled ranger tried to pull back with everything she had...

SQUEAK!

It was no use. Kim slid directly in front of the Terror Toad.

"Just relax Pinky!" taunted the toad as it lowered its huge mouth towards the ranger, "Down the hatch! Nice and easy."

The Terror Toad opened wide as it prepared to swallow its human dessert whole! Fear started to overcome Kim as she stared down the toad's gaping maw, now only inches away!

Kim wasn't sure what was more disgusting: the Terror Toad's hot breath, the slimy drool, or the empty glove stuck in between the toad's back teeth.

"Bye bye Kim!" jeered Baboo, "say hi to your friends for me!"

Just then, rage began building inside Kim as she thought of her teammates who were counting on her.

"I won't let them down! There must be a way out of this!"

Kim's head and shoulders were now being pulled into the toad's open mouth!

"I've got it!" thought Kim, "now if I can just reach..." she wriggled her hand up to her belt and felt around for the button she was looking for...

"Bingo!" Kim declared, even as her torso was pulled into the Terror Toad's gaping jaws!

"Eat this!" yelled Kim as she activated a power overload in her suit!

BOOM!

The ensuing blast vaporized the toad's tongue and sent Kim flying backwards 10 feet as she unmorphed back into her gymnastics clothes.

THUD!

The monstrous toad was knocked flat on its back by the blast, shaking the entire cafeteria!

*SLOSH* "Woah!" *CHURN* "Go Kim!" inside the Terror Toad's enormous stomach the swallowed teenagers were knocked around by the blast.

"My tongue! You little bitch!" the toad whined in agony as it rolled around on its back, too fat to stand on its own.

Kim grinned, despite her pain, as she recovered to her feet, "that'll make it harder for that toad to get me!"

"Get up!" yelled Baboo as he and Pudgy Pig ran over to the toppled toad and started pulling it back to its feet, "Dessert is still served!"

Seizing the opportunity, Kim escaped the cafeteria and ran off down the empty school hallway.

**5 minutes later...**

Kim watched cautiously from around the hallway corners as Baboo, Pudgy Pig, and the Terror Toad searched the school for her. Baboo and Pudgy Pig led the search while the fat toad lumbered behind.

"Show yourself!" yelled Baboo. "You can't hide forever!"

"Come out come out wherever you are!" declared the toad. "I promise I'll swallow you quickly!"

Kim was struggling to formulate a plan: an unarmed direct assault would be a one-way ticket into the Terror Toad's belly.

"I need a weapon!" thought Kim, "but how?"

After leading the monsters to the opposite end of the school, Kim made her way back to the cafeteria. She was searching the area for anything that could be used as an improvised weapon when something caught her eye. It was the blade blaster that Zack had brought! The ranger tucked the blade blaster into her waistband, but before she could do anything else she caught sight of Baboo and Pudgy Pig entering the cafeteria out of the corner of her eye. The ranger ducked behind cover again as she listened and waited.

Kim felt the ground shake as the monstrous Terror Toad entered the cafeteria behind Baboo.

"Slow down! *SLOSH* Those rangers were *CHURN* more fattening than they looked!" The engorged toad moaned as it waddled along, the swallowed humans sloshing about inside its belly helplessly.

Baboo, Pudgy Pig, and the Terror toad started making their way towards the back of the cafeteria where Kim was hiding.

"I've got a weapon, but what good is it!?" thought Kim. She knew that without exposing the Terror Toad's weak spot, any blade blaster shots would be reflected back at her.

The floor began to tremble as the Terror Toad made its way closer to Kim's hiding spot.

"Help us! Let us out!" Kim could hear fain cries for help emanating from inside the Terror Toad's ranger-filled stomach.

Then it hit her.

"If the Terror Toad's hide is invulnerable, then I'll just have to blow it up from the inside..."

Kim cringed at the mere thought of purposefully allowing herself to be swallowed whole by the disgusting Terror Toad.

"I've got no choices left, it's time to do this" Kim took a deep breath, she made sure the blade blaster was well concealed in the waistband of her skirt before stepping out.

"Show yourself!" yelled Baboo. "Show your-"

"I'm right here." Kim announced.

Baboo and the Terror Toad turned to face Kim.

"There you are!" said Baboo. Terror Toad's jaw dropped a little causing drool to pour out of it's mouth.

Kim started walking towards the two monsters. Baboo and the Terror Toad looked at each other, surprised the ranger was giving up so easily and unsure what her next move would be.

"I understand, I can't beat you." Kim sighed. "I understand that now."

The Terror Toad's eyes gleamed with hunger. Kimberly looked even more appetizing in her skimpy gymnastics clothes.

"It's over," Kim conceded, "I'm ready to..."

GUUUURRRGGGLLLEE

The Terror Toad's bloated gut gurgled loudly. Kim shuddered as she thought of her friends who were trapped inside the toad's huge belly. "This has to work!" Kim told herself.

"...I'm ready to join the others."

"It's about time!" Croaked the toad. "All this searching really worked up an appetite!"

Kim turned in defeat to face Rita's monster. Given that the Terror Toad's belly was now about the size of a small car the ranger had difficulty imagining how it could still be hungry.

"Well then, dessert is served!" Baboo declared. "Today's menu is Pink Ranger a la carte!"

"She looks tasty!" croaked the toad as it licked its lips, "Bring on the meat!"

The Terror Toad lowered its huge mouth towards Kim as it opened up wide...

"In you go Kimberly!" taunted Baboo as he pointed down the beast's gullet, "You're going to make quite a satisfying meal for the Terror Toad!"

"Oh god..." thought Kim, she had imagined the Terror Toad would simply stuff her into its mouth "You have to do this Kim." the ranger tried to psych herself up as walked up and looked into the toad's gaping mouth.

UUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!

The Terror Toad belched up a slime covered boot which slapped Kim directly in the face.

"OH TOTALLY GROSS!" Kim moaned. "Ever heard of Tic-Tacs!?"

Completely grossed out Kim stumbled backwards but bumped into Baboo who was standing behind her to prevent her escape. Kim spun around to face Rita's minion.

"Stop stalling!" declared Baboo as he pushed her back towards the waiting jaws of the enormous Terror Toad.

"You can do this Kim." the pink ranger told herself. She took off her jean jacket and slipped out of her gymnastics shoes.

"No point in ruining a perfectly good outfit..." thought Kim.

The toad's engorged belly churned hungrily. The genetic modifications Finster had performed were working, despite filling it's expandable stomach with over half a dozen human meals the Terror Toad still had an insatiable appetite for the last ranger standing.

zssh.. zssh... zssh...

"Hey, what the!?" Kim felt something on her shoulders, she spun around and realized that Baboo was sprinking her up with a bit of salt and pepper from one of the cafeteria tables.

"Just adding a bit of seasoning!" taunted Baboo, "I want to make sure my big green friend here enjoys his dessert!"

"Oh god... let's just get this over with..." Kim took a deep breath as she leaned right into the Terror Toad's huge open mouth.

"WAIT!" Baboo shouted just as the hungry toad was about to chow down.

"You won't be needing THIS where you're heading!" Baboo yanked away the blade blaster Kim had tried to hide.

"Ohhhhhh shit..." was all Kim had time to think before Baboo shoved her headfirst into the Terror Toad's wide open mouth!

"NOOO!" Kim gasped as the toad tilted its head back, lifting Kim's feet off the floor as it started swallowing her down! Before Kim even had time to react her head and shoulders were in the Terror Toad's gullet.

With a single GULP Kim slid in up to her waist, rendering her arms useless as they were engulfed by the monstrous toad.

"Baboo! Let's talk!" Kim protested as she kicked her legs about desperately, to no avail! "I could help Rita!"

"Sorry Kim" mocked Baboo, "But with you out of our way they'll be no one to stop Rita! Why would we need your help?"

GULP!

The Terror Toad swallowed again, bringing Kim in up to her hips!

"HMPH! Zordon... ANYONE! UMPH! HELP ME!"

Back at the command center, Zordon and Alpha could barely believe what they were seeing!

"Ay yi yay!" beeped Alpha, "this can't be happening!"

With another GULP the toad swallowed up Kim's butt, bringing her in up to her knees!

At Rita's moonbase the sorceress was watching excitedly through her telescope.

"Yes! This is the end of those pesky power rangers!" exclaimed Rita.

To Zordon and Alpha time seemed to stand still. No one could believe Rita's victory was actually at hand.

GUUUUUULP!

With one final GULP, Kim's feet disappeared completely down the Terror Toad's gullet as it slowly closed its massive jaws shut.

Just like that there was absolutely nothing left of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, save for the empty slime covered gloves and boots strewn about the incredibly fat Terror Toad.

SPLOOOSH! SLOOOSH!

The Terror Toad's already gargantuan belly bulged outwards even further to make room for its ranger-dessert as Kim's shocked image appeared alongside the four other rangers helmets.

There was a long pause of silence throughout the school. Back at the command center Zordon and Alpha were speechless. At her moonbase Rita was too excited for words.

GURGLE CHURN SLOSH

Having swallowed the last Power Ranger, the Terror Toad's genetically engineered apatite was finally satiated and the toad was suddenly overwhelmed by how much it had eaten. For a few moments it almost seemed as if the toad wasn't sure what to do next.

BUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!

The silence was broken as the Terror Toad let out a loud, content belch.

"YESSSSSS!" Baboo applauded as he cheered triumphantly, "We finally did it!"

The Terror Toad smacked its lips as it patted it's humongous belly.

"Ohhhhh..." the engorged toad moaned in utter contentment.

"She was delicious!" exclaimed the toad as it licked its claws, "That was one of the best meals I've ever had!"

With a bright flash, Rita Repula teleported down to the school to celebrate the Terror Toad's victory in person!

"Excellent work!" the sorceress gazed happily at Kim's shocked image and the helmets of the other swallowed rangers on the toad's bulging stomach.

"Good luck stopping my plans to conquer earth from in there!" the sorceress cackled as she rubbed the Terror Toad's

"You won't get away with this Rita!" a muffled cry could be heard emanating from inside the Terror Toad as the swallowed rangers struggled uselessly to escape.

GUUUURRRRGGGLLLEE!

"Ohhhhhhh!" the toad moaned as it rubbed it's engorged stomach. "Stop kicking around in there rangers! There's no getting out this time!"

"Did I do a good job as well!?" Baboo chimed in, hoping to claim some credit for the Terror Toad's victory over the power rangers.

"I suppose so," Rita conceded begrudgingly, "Don't let it go to your head!"

With the last ranger now trapped inside its belly the Terror Toad's genetically engineered appetite was finally satisfied and the monster could relax and enjoy its meal. Having gorged itself on all five mighty morphin power rangers as well as three students the Terror Toad's stomach had ballooned to gargantuan proportions!

CRAAAACK!

The bloated toad tried to move but instead the tiled cafeteria floor cracked under its tremendous bulk!

"Those rangers were *BUUUURP* more fattening than they looked!" said the Terror Toad as it pulled an empty slime covered pair of tights out of its mouth. "I think I'm ready for a nice *SLOSH* long nap!"

"You've earned it!" Rita declared "They'll be plenty more humans for you to eat once I am ruler of earth!"

With that, the Terror sat back and rubbed it's ranger-filled belly as it dozed off to sleep.

"I've waited 10,000 year for this moment!" Rita yelled triumphantly. "Now, time to begin conquering earth!"

THE END

(for the Power Rangers at least...)


End file.
